onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2013
11:44 back 11:45 aw that sounds boring xd 11:46 hi 11:46 hi :D 11:46 :) 11:53 hi 11:55 are you ready? 11:55 WOO 11:55 Do you have a link? 11:55 I'd rather putlocker xd 11:56 does anyone have a link 11:56 PSalf? :P 11:57 Not yet 11:57 I hope I get one :) 11:57 :D 11:57 if you do, please post it here :P 11:57 Sure 11:57 =D 11:57 It really is boring. But I know the classrooms very well so it won't take long but I'm not focused on it 11:58 oh 11:59 Ahoi hoi 12:00 I'm desperate for a link xd 12:00 Hey 12:00 It is time 12:00 Livestream would be okay for you, Killian? 12:01 Oh god, any object from the shop? 12:01 no, those doesn't work well for me :( 12:01 thanks anyway 12:01 ? 12:01 Oh god, that nightmare! 12:02 Well, that is a very creepy way to start the show 12:02 Shaia was right it was a dream sequence! 12:03 REGINA stop being so evil 12:04 im watching peter pan :D 12:05 finally disney channel put some classics on 12:06 So much feels 12:06 Flashback... 12:06 so no one has a link to share with us? :S 12:07 And hello Robin Hood 12:07 lol Xehanorto 12:07 EPIC! 12:08 OMG 12:09 DAMN YOU REGINA! 12:10 Regina...why you no try to be better :( 12:11 Because some people are better when they are worse? ^.^ 12:11 Hello! 12:11 Do you guys have a good livestream link I can use? 12:11 I think she accepted that at this point she won't be getting Henry so she is screwing everyone else over 12:11 :) 12:11 I'm not sure if I want to see someone with Reginas twisted morality trying to do good deeds 12:11 I'm looking fro a link Killian 12:12 please, tell me in private message cause I'm ignoring the main chat 12:12 http://www.stream2watch.me/live-tv/abc-live-stream? Ths works, but it's laggy and pauses 12:12 Tamara be scheming... 12:12 That's why I'm looking for a better one 12:12 :/ 12:13 ouat airs later in Canada today so there are no early links tonight, sorry (they otherwise get the early links from Canada since they normally air ouat an hour earlier than the usa) 12:13 aw 12:14 when does it air in Canada? 12:14 12:14 it's airing now, I guess 12:14 oh 12:14 What happened in the episode? 12:14 I picked up right now 12:15 Oh look, the rabbit hole 12:16 Regina cursed Belle with her cursed memories, Emma discussed beans, Mr. Gold and Regina talked, Rump and Belle met Robin hood 12:16 oh 12:16 thanks :) 12:17 Beans? 12:17 haha lol 12:17 :p 12:18 Rump is...hmm 12:19 Regina...darn you 12:19 ew 12:19 lacey 12:19 I hate that name so much :c 12:20 Regina...is asking to be murdered by Gold 12:20 lol 12:20 It's just like, hahahahaha your son is here you won't kill me! 12:22 Got top gol=l o 12:27 What happened to the forums? 12:28 Charming plays matchmaker with mr. Gold 12:29 test 12:32 my chat isn't updating 12:33 Mine is 12:34 the forums are turned off during the airing of the episode. 12:35 to discourage people from actively posting or talking about spoilers 12:35 i mean, the in show spoilers while the episode is still airing 12:35 wow. Ruby and Belle are like BFF's now. And both cursed selves are like the same xD 12:36 Sooo...Part of belle is still in lacey 12:36 she's like so chill lol 12:37 actually, Belle is inside of Lacey. She must only let her out 12:37 i know someone people were thinking she'd be some slut, but she's actually pretty damn cool. not at all slutty. lol. 12:37 Rumple in the past is so fantastic tonight 12:38 More and more of this episode is making me believe is taking place in the past 12:38 it's the sheriff ? 12:38 Yep Sheriff of Nottigham 12:38 Epic tounge removal 12:39 That was an epic effect with the tounge 12:39 ew 12:39 :S 12:40 i'm also kind of wtf that he asked to spend a night with belle 12:40 so, marian used to be the sheriff's girl ? 12:40 Men in any time...complete and total...what's the word... 12:40 And perhaps 12:41 XD 12:41 i liked how belle/lacey turned down that guy that was eyeing her like a piece of meat 12:41 she was like: "Thank you! :) Not my type." 12:41 XD 12:41 It was the Sheriff 12:41 Same actor, same thick accent 12:41 wut. 12:41 o.o 12:41 that was him in the bar ? 12:41 I think so 12:41 :O 12:41 Yes 12:41 It was 12:41 omg 12:42 woah. 12:42 interesting 12:42 You must pay attention to every detail dearie 12:42 XD 12:42 sorry 12:42 i really wasn't paying attention 12:42 Did Greg and Tamara appeared? 12:42 i thought it was just some extra background character 12:42 Something tells me the 'package' Tamara was referring to was what is electrocuting Regina in the promo 12:42 yes, briefly 12:42 What did they do? 12:42 I was a bit distracted by the rabbit hole 12:43 they were in greg's inn room and talking about a "package" outside of town 12:43 Talked about magic locations, did Greg find his father, and the introduced package 12:43 did she left? 12:44 oh no. 12:44 where is she??? 12:44 :S 12:44 did she just stand him up ? 12:44 idk 12:45 aw marian :S 12:45 he wanted the wand for her.. 12:45 omg 12:45 I loved it 12:45 isn't that the fairy godmother wand ? 12:45 that is quite comic xD 12:46 woah. she's pregnant ? 12:46 :S 12:46 ah. rumple's soft spot. 12:46 yes 12:46 "not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless" 12:46 Belle is being a bitch to Rumple about the bow lol 12:46 XD 12:47 waaa ? but if that's the sheriff's counterpart in storybrooke, where is his wife ? 12:47 NO 12:47 OMG 12:47 NOooo 12:47 wut are you doing Lacey. o.o 12:48 um. 12:48 Poor Gold 12:48 ;( 12:48 FEELS SHATTERED LIKE A HOBO 12:48 omg 12:48 :( 12:48 how can she turn into my favorite character in episode 11 12:48 ;( heartbroken... 12:48 and become my disliked character n 19? 12:49 This isn't belle, someone else 12:49 I just realized my chatt disconnected 12:49 I so do not like Lacey 12:50 oooh. the sheriff's counterpart is keith XD I just looked at the casting list. lol. 12:50 I totally dislike Lacey 12:51 She's the kinda girl I hope to get away from 12:52 I love howw Lacey said not my type to Keith and then was making out with him the same day 12:52 Yeah, the slut description fits 12:53 XD 12:53 Emma found the beans...>CRAP! 12:53 *Regina 12:53 Dag nab it Regina! 12:54 Can't she just leave well enough alone 12:54 not really slutty in my opinion. it's just she couldn't turn down mr. gold. :/ it actually would've been better if she had just said no to him outright instead of tricking him like that. 12:55 Oh crap 12:55 and here comes rumple 12:55 oh nooooo 12:55 unleash the beast 12:55 he's done being nice :S 12:55 sheriffs 12:55 oh shit. 12:55 did he just take out his tongue again ? 12:55 bad things always happens to them 12:55 xD 12:55 no. seriously. was that his tongue ? 12:55 Xd 12:55 yup 12:55 o.o 12:56 Yup 12:56 wow 12:56 his cane. 12:56 he hits everyone with that. 12:57 o.o 12:57 Wait...Belle draws out the good in Rumple...Lacey is meant to draw out the bad... 12:57 Oh crap 12:57 yea. 12:57 NO NO NO NO NO! 12:57 wow. and she likes that ? 12:57 omg 12:57 what the crap 12:57 :S 12:57 wowowow 12:59 And the package 12:59 Oh, hello Hook 12:59 i really dont like them 12:59 Well! 01:00 This is going to be intense 01:00 This promo was so disappointing 01:00 :( 01:00 I feel like that episode could have been longer 01:01 I think the episode was good enough 01:01 So if there is anything we learned tonight, Belle draws out the good, Lacey draws out the bad 01:01 That's about it 01:02 the episode didn't keep much interest 01:02 I thought it did I liked it 01:02 I am also trying to write a paper 01:02 Nearly a cliché, girls always want the bad boys 01:02 It didn't keep mine I should say 01:02 OUAT. Finished? 01:03 Yapp 01:03 Was it good? 01:03 It was good in my opinion 01:04 Felt a bit like a filler, but it was a nice story 01:04 Lianvis; this week and next WILL feel like that - they'll be biuilding up to the finale in which hopefully Tamara and Greg die vicious and painful deaths. 01:05 Belle get's her right memories and quick 01:05 so, any link yet? :( 01:06 Mr. Gold you...looking forward to more evil 01:06 No. Not yet. According to people on TV Links it won't be available until AT LEAST 9PM PST 01:06 And the week after Harry 01:06 The finale is a two parter 01:06 I'm not so sure, I could imagine both of them as main villains in episode 3, especially Tamara, I like this concept of the weird, magic-searching human who hunts down magicusers 01:06 Episode 3? You mean Season 3 right? 01:07 you mean, Season Three? 01:07 01:07 that 01:07 Well, Gold won't be an evil villain; with Tamara on the lose he'll do anything to protect Belle/Lacey/whatever she is called now. 01:07 Of course season three... 3am, I really should go to bed ^.^ 01:07 ww.putlocker.com/file/8A539F0F99AE7F19 01:08 THANKS 01:08 THAT IS THE LINK! Just add in another W at the beginning! 01:08 -.- 01:08 that's a wrong link 01:08 oh nvm 01:08 xd 01:08 Did i see Hook being hog tied in the end of the episode 01:08 or am i going insane 01:08 ya did 01:09 Ya did 01:09 Streaming is not available, Killian. 01:09 01:09 Hook? Hog tied? 01:09 Tamara and Greg involved or Regina or Frumpypumple? 01:09 T*G 01:09 T&G 01:10 NO-ONE TIES UP DE HOOK! SHE MUST DIE! 01:10 -.- 01:10 tied-up Hook was a nice last picture, I really think I will carry this with me to dreamland ^.^ See ya next week 01:11 still calling him Frumpypumple? 01:11 I am. Yes. 01:11 01:11 N'awww! Grandpa Gold! 01:12 Although I must say I certainly love how Lacy love it when RUmple is being evil. 01:12 http://www.magnovideo.com/?v=7AIGE69Y 01:12 that link actually works 01:12 o.o 01:12 or it doesn't? 01:13 but she needs her real memories back and fast 01:13 to bring the goodness in him back 01:14 So... Belle is still not Belle? 01:14 Belle is still Miss-I-Have-No-Memories?# 01:15 no 01:15 Belle is Lacey 01:15 she's Lacey a girl who likes the bad boy part of Gold 01:15 Miss-I-Have-False-Memories 01:15 ^this 01:16 DAMN YOU WRITERS! GIVE HER HER MEMORIES BACK NOW OR WE WILL HURT YOU ALL! 01:16 well be right back I have dishes to do 01:16 Well at least we know it will certainly be interesting to see what happens when Belle get her memories back. 01:16 please, stop it with the fullcaps HarryPotter 01:16 Ok, Killy. 01:16 don't call me Killy please :D 01:16 Ok 01:18 Eusssshhh, I hate RH 01:23 -.- 01:24 She. Must. Die. A. Cruel. And. Painful. Death. As. Soon. As. Possible. 01:24 RH? 01:24 I meant Regina. 01:24 Robin Hood 01:24 ? 01:24 oh 01:24 *Oh, yes - Robin Hood. 01:24 Regina must also die. 01:35 I never thought I'd say this. 01:35 But... Yay to the RumBelle and Yay to Evil!Bele! 01:35 *Evil!Belle! 01:44 I love Lacey 01:47 Indeed. Evil!Belle is awesome. 01:47 See, if Belle got her memories back, but stayed like that it would be FREAKISHLY AWESOME! 01:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Fz6V6oew4 next weeks promo. 01:51 I'm out. 02:01 rofl he took his tongue 02:01 i'm LMAO 02:01 02:43 How was the episode? 02:44 good. didn't you see it ? 02:45 Not yet. Other people are watching the tv. Waiting to get the DVR going! Was it like classic OUAT? 02:47 well, you might like or dislike it XD 02:47 depending on if you like the new belle 02:48 I love the actress so I will for sure like it. But Im more interested in Robin Hood, was that interesting? 02:49 hmm 02:49 it was a bit short in my opinion :S i want to see more of him, if possible 02:50 Im sure we will. 02:51 Alrighty, gonna go watch! 02:51 :) 02:55 hi everyone! 02:56 today was my 25th bday :) 03:03 o.o 03:03 i just missed her message... 03:03 yikes 03:04 oops, I didn't see her come in :( 03:06 me either 03:06 XD 03:13 is new episode right now 03:13 it already finished airing about 3 hours ago 03:13 dang 03:13 wait whats your timezone 03:14 I think it's on right now if you're on the West Coast 03:15 oh k 03:15 oh i see 04:46 You here utter? 04:55 hey kung 09:54 People 09:55 The wand that appeared in the episode was the fairy godmother's? 04:49 hm 04:49 hi 05:39 hey 05:39 man you really undid a lot of mess on the wikia while i was asleep XD 05:40 did you sleep at all ? :S 05:40 Yeah :-) 05:40 could fall asleep at first, and then woke up way too soon 05:41 how many hours ? 05:41 I can't remember XD 05:41 all I know is that at some point I was too awake to get back to sleep Xd 05:41 oops... couldn't, not could 05:42 XD 05:42 that was me at 9 a.m. this morning 05:42 i woke up to get some water, and then laid there for like an hour 05:42 somehow, i was able to fall back asleep, but i had a nightmare XD 05:43 i was really worried someone wrecked havoc on the belle page 05:44 i almost want to start a highlighted thread for those users who clearly can't tell the difference between a press release name and the name the person is given on the show. 05:45 I'm honestly surprised no one has done anything bad 05:45 XD 05:45 well, i checked the block list 05:46 some user made a very profane comment that utter deleted 05:46 and he (or she) was blocked as a result 05:46 i had to block the other people for not listening XD 05:46 that lemonfaust chick 05:46 and a comment violator lol 05:46 Yeah, I saw that comment 05:47 which comment are you talking about ? 05:47 the one by Svärd(?) 05:47 :S 05:47 i only read the first few words, actually 05:47 what was he so angry about? XD 05:47 No idea 05:48 yeah i don't get it either 05:48 sounded like a rambling mess 05:48 and i was surprised to see another green name pop up briefly in the RA :) 05:49 which was prince lol 05:52 gosh this thread now looks pretty ridiculous XD Thread:115456 05:52 now that lacey has aired 05:53 I had the same reaction when I saw the name after I had finally gone to bed :-) 05:54 yep 05:54 most of those threads with theories based on spoilers do XD 05:54 XD 05:54 this one is the most ridiculous one 05:54 and anubis is back :S 05:54 i saw him make a new thread 05:55 Oh no 05:56 Which one? 05:56 let me check 05:57 dear god. 05:57 again with rapunzel 05:57 Thread:117023 05:57 facepalm 10x 05:58 Oh, that one! I saw it on RA, but didn't bother reading the actual thread 05:58 me eithet 05:58 *either 05:59 all i see is rapunzel, and i know better than to take the time to read that garbage XD 05:59 and for some reason, I didn't notice the name of the person who started it! 05:59 XD 05:59 true 05:59 lol 06:00 i just skimmed the first two sentences, and i know anubis is once more pulling bunnies out of that hat of his XD 06:01 he claims robin hood healing his pregnant wife with a magic wand is similar to how rapunzel's husband stole from the witch to heal his ailing and pregnant wife. 06:01 http://abcmedianet.com/Web/dnr/dispDNR.aspx?id=042213_03 06:01 really ? XD 06:01 holy shit 06:01 that's the evil queen press release ?? 06:01 omg :o 06:01 HA! 06:01 it still says Belle :D 06:01 who is Berkley? o.o 06:02 lol 06:04 are you changing the pages already ? 06:04 i see a spy doing it ? 06:05 yeah, I tried to 06:05 got an edit conflict 06:05 grrr 06:06 well, i'm on the page now XD 06:06 can you hang on a sec ? 06:08 oops, too late :S 06:08 ah nevermind XD 06:08 just got an edit conflict 06:08 My Things 06:09 rofl 06:09 ? 06:09 remind me again why the heck they still use "Fairytale Land" in the synopses :S 06:10 the name itself just sounds so silly to me. 06:10 Enchanted Forest is much better XD 06:10 Why don't you ask them XD 06:10 they're on Twitter, aren't they? 06:11 XD 06:11 who should i ask ? 06:12 https://twitter.com/ABC_Publicity 06:13 and I think I have seen the "personal" Twitter account of one of the people working there... 06:13 let me check 06:13 or you could just use one of the email addresses listed below the press release XD 06:15 well I thought last nights episode was really good as always 06:17 me too 06:18 i liked this new side of belle. it's a real gamechanger for mr. gold lol 06:18 yeah but poor Gold needs a hug well I thought he needed 06:18 since the belle he knew so wanted him to be good and embrace the goodness inside him and don't do horrible things... 06:19 yeah 06:19 but lacey. :S she previously had no interest in him b/c he seemed too nice and boring to her. and then she saw the him that he's been trying hard to not be for belle :S 06:19 and she likes his dark side o.o 06:19 I hope we see more back storys of Belle with her time there 06:19 me too 06:19 likes the bad boy part of him 06:20 yea 06:20 I couldn't help but do a told you so dance with the dream but it did scar me a little bit 06:20 i was just shocked she just stood there and smiled mischievously when he continued to beat the crap out of keith. 06:20 yeah 06:20 that part i wasn't expecting. 06:21 me too 06:21 the evil queen syopsis kind of scares me. does that mean storybrooke will disappear forever? :S 06:21 Gold owes a favor to David or Charming 06:21 sooo? 06:22 i dunno XD i'm just scared and excited at the same time about them possibly going to another world 06:24 I know I will have to change and rewrite my letter now 06:28 the chat giving you trouble again? 06:30 nah. i accidentally closed the tab XD 06:30 gosh it's windy outside :S 06:30 oops 06:30 oh send some over here 06:30 had to turn on the heat because it's so cold XD 06:30 o.o 06:31 maybe I'll wait till after season is done then I'll get back to work on my letter 06:32 man this season from what I've seen as been great 06:32 another great season can't wait for the next one 06:33 definitely 06:36 I hope Gold keeps fighting to be a better man a good man and fights for his family and belle 06:36 but that's just me 06:37 but that Sheriff guy trying to buy belle and bah bah bah I'm not saying it and I did have to agree with rumple on that part 06:40 I'll stop talking 06:42 sorry XD i was actually away trying to figure out what to eat for breakfast.. 06:42 ohh 06:42 i was freaked out when the sheriff wanted to spend a night with her :S 06:43 at least rumple had the decency not to hand her over XD 06:43 though the tongue ripping out part was ... ick 06:43 yeah if he was dark as he said he was he wouldn't have cared about her 06:43 Hi everyone :) 06:43 I've seen worse that wasn't to to bad 06:43 hey 06:43 Hi 06:43 sorry i missed your message yesterday in chat 06:43 how was your birthday ? 06:44 it was great! 06:44 :) 06:44 I got a new lipstick 06:44 cool 06:44 i don't do makeup much, lol. do you ? 06:45 Lancome L'Absolu Rouge in Fleur Impressioniste 06:45 doesn't sound cheap 06:45 which i have no clue what that is except lancome sounds like a vaguely familiar make up product... 06:45 XD 06:45 no offense 06:45 no, not at all.... $30 a tube 06:46 O.O 06:47 I like high quality makeup.... though, I do not wear a full face very often 06:47 hmm 06:48 I have a lot of Lancome and Estee Lauder lipsticks, but only bought 3 of them.... most were gifts-with-purchae 10:01 XD 10:01 xd 10:01 i know 10:01 I didn't you add the character backstory in the 2x20 page? 10:01 *Why 10:02 because it's too soon 10:02 well, the synopsis is out 10:03 Oh 10:03 Even with the synopsis? 10:05 who did you want to add for the character backstory ? 10:07 Evil Queen I guess 10:07 Oh, nothing XD 10:07 I'm a little bit neurotic with certain things 10:07 XD 10:07 rofl 10:10 i guess the evil queen can be added 10:13 I really cant blame Lacey/Belle 10:13 For making out with Keith 10:14 lol 10:14 no one can blame her 10:14 it's her choice 10:14 The Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk comic that Henry is reading was published in 2009, making it three years out of date. Kazar the Savage issue #1, and was published in 1981, making it even further out of date. 10:14 xd 10:14 Is it me or is there something missing from the second sentence? 10:14 Well Mr Gold did kinda follow Lacey 10:16 something missing? o.o 10:16 like what ? 10:16 I mean, think of it... the poor girl was locked up for over 28 years... *g* 10:16 Tbh I actually like the theory of Robin hood being Rapunzels father 10:16 part of the sentence? ;) 10:16 But ugh no Rumple being 10:16 Kazar the Savage issue #1, and was published in 1981 10:16 Mother Gothel 10:17 rofl 10:17 either the "and" has to go or... 10:17 xd 10:18 What do you think about this Celestia Regina_Mills#comm-117126 ? xd I'd appreciate if you answered whatever your opinion is * xd 10:20 oh Killian remember? 10:20 I still cant comment unfortunately 10:20 i like option 2 10:21 xd 10:24 lol 10:32 Leaving, guys 10:32 Bye 10:32 cya 10:33 aw xd 10:41 XD Anubis... back in action... 10:43 xd Hey 10:53 I can not belive regina wants to go to the farytale land with just her and henry there is no way he will love her and in the promo he said she is evil and I think he is right 10:54 xd 10:55 i stiil cant belive she thinks using magic will make him like her 10:56 what do you think killian 10:56 I just love her 11:00 btw Kung, the Once Wonderland wiki is in the ABCWikis template at the bottom of the page xd 11:00 home page* 2013 04 22